Dancing Through Life
by PrideandPadawans
Summary: A series of DamiMaps one shots from various points in their life. Send me your prompts!
1. Cosplay

**Hey! So this my second take on DamiMaps. Feel free to check out my first story, called "I'll Figure You Out." This series isn't directly tied to that one, but I'll be answering prompts that I didn't get to in that one here.**

 **This prompt comes from SilverStarPack over on A03**

* * *

There is a loud crash over the phone along with a, "dang it!"

"Maps, what are you doing?"

"Working on my Leia cosplay."

"Your what?"

"For Gotham Comic Con. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did not."

"So then how is Han Solo coming along?"

"Swimmingly."

"You haven't started."

"Yes."

o.0.o

Maps tugs at her boots while walking down on of Wayne manor's hallways. She stops before Damian's door and knocks lightly. She waits while the dark haired boy opens the door, and her eyes trail over his outfit when he does. His costume is clearly well-made and screen accurate, but the best part is how great it fits Damian. He looks over Maps in the same way, enjoying the white dress. "Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes. Pennyworth is giving us a lift."

"Let's go!" She says taking his hand and running down the hallway. They only get a few feet before a voice fills the air.

"Oh my god." Maps and Damian turn around, coming face to face with Tim. "Wait let me get a picture."

"No." Declares Damian while Maps lets out a loud, "Yes!" She slings her arm across his shoulder. The boy debates breaking away, but decides to let them have this one. Tim takes out his phone and snaps the picture.

"If anyone ever see-"

"Shhh, Dami." Says Maps before turning to Tim and asking if he can text it to her.

"Of course. Have fun." He turns to leave smiling to himself. Maps phone dings in her yellow backpack.

"He has your phone number?"

"Yep and I have his."

"-TT-"

"Don't worry. We don't talk about you behind your back."

o.0.o

"Look! The lines moving!" Maps exclaims jumping up and down in an attempt to see over people's heads. They walks excitedly up to the entrance. People check them for con badges. They hold on to each other as they get pushed by the mob into the convention center.

Damian feels Maps suck in a large breath as the get their first look at the dealer's floor. Booths stretch far and wide selling stuff from all corners of nerd culture. She looks down and the map of the convention center and begins to move. Damian follows her into the fire.

Their feet come to a stop before a man with a professional camera pointed at a blue police box. A man and a women lean out of the door on the box. The man behind the camera takes the picture. As soon as the box is clear Maps jumps up into it, and Damian follows not protesting. "Smile." she tells him striking a pose. The photographer in a long scarf snaps the shot. She hastily moves to see the picture and buys a printed copy at the table. She smiles at Damian's charming smile as she slips it into her backpack. She also takes a notebook out and crosses something out with a chewed Paper Mate pen. "Step one done!"

"How many are left?" Damian asks mildly concerned for what Maps has planned.

"72 for today."

o.0.o

The night air meets them as Maps triumphantly walks out holding a Sherlock print. "Number," yawn, "seventy-two is," yawn, "done." She leans up against Damian out of exhausted. He doesn't even appear to be tired.

"How many are on tomorrow's list?"

"82 and the includes the Carrie Fisher," yawn "panel. We're like Comic Con wizards." They start to walk down the street comforted by the background noise of the crowd and their own silence. "I love you." Maps speaks into the absence of conversation.

"I know." He responds making her smirk, before adding, "and I love you too."


	2. The Media

**This one shot comes from a prompt submitted by tl34lt12** **on**

 **Prompt** **Damian and Maps relationship revealed by the Gotham tabloids or news, and have their friends and family react to it**

 **I kind of changed the end part to make it more about how Maps reacts to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maps happily eats pizza in the school cafeteria, when Pomeline puts a newspaper in front of her. "What is this?" Maps asks and the phrase comes out mumbles through the pizza.

"Read it. You're on page 4."

"What?" She snatches the paper and turns to the correct page. 'Damian Wayne has a Girlfriend' reads the title. An audible sigh escapes Maps' lips. The article is accompanied by pictures of the couple and Maps' recognizes them from when they hung out last weekend. Neither of them look particularly charming in them. She starts reading the actual text. 'Damian Wayne, biological son of Bruce Wayne, was spotted last weekend on a date with girl. The girl has since been identified as Mia Mizoguchi. Mia is a currently a student at the prestigious Gotham Academy-" She looks up to Pomeline. "Oh my god."

"You're famous." She jokes.

"I didn't even think about this happening. How many people have seen it?"

"No idea, but you do know that most of the female population in love with that kid right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"They also used such a bad picture, but I got to go." She says gathering her backpack. "Keep the paper."

As soon as she leaves Maps' head lays on the table next to her forgotten pizza. A small hand on her back brings her back to her senses. "Maps, what's up?" asks Olive sliding into the seat next to her.  
"Pomeline dropped this off" she says sitting up and passing her best friend the paper.

Olive looks over the article. "That's a bad picture of him."

"Right? But now everyone knows about us."

"And?"  
"And I didn't want the whole world to know. Plus, " she starts crossing her arms over her chest, "they only call me Mia."

"That is your name, but what does Damian say?"

"I don't know. I just found out." She takes a bite of her cooling food. "I'm going to talk to him after class."

o.0.o

"Dami?" Maps steps into the cave.

"I'm over here." She turns in his direction and begins to walk over. Damian stands on the practice floor and runs through movement with a staff. The movement in lyrical and almost meditative.

"I have something you'll want to see." He stops and sets the staff down, before walking up to her. Maps holds out the newspaper to him.

He reads over it. "That is a horrendous picture of us."

"I know and they keep calling Mia."

"That is your name."

"I hate that name and Olive said the same thing." He steps closer and places his hand on her upper arms softly.

"Has anyone said anything to you about it?"

"No, though I did get like 30 new Twitter followers."

"Why is that significant?"

"Damian Wayne we are getting you a Twitter. But you're a celebrity at GA. You are literally picture in the locker material." She catches his blankness on the last part. "It means that a lot of girls have a crush on you. I can't blame them though, you are crazy attractive."

"-TT-"

"Take the compliment Dami."

"Well, let me know if anyone tries to be rude to you."

"Dami..."

"I have to defend your honor." She smiled at his princeliness and then realized he was serious.

"Damian Wayne, I can defend my own honour."

"Of course you can. So what is this Twitter?"

o.0.o

Somewhere across Gotham Jason Todd sat flipping through the same newspaper. "So the little demon found someone. Maybe there's hope for the rest of us."


	3. The media part 2

**This is a part two to the previous chapter. The prompt is also from tl34lt12.**

Damian sits at the kitchen table eating a pancake, and Tim slides down next to him. Damian looks over at the older boy and instantly recognizes the paper that he is holding. It's the same one Maps showed him yesterday. "Why do you have that?"

"There's supposed to be an interesting story on page 4." Tim he opens it to the page and the title catches his eye. He looks over at the boy next to him. "You're dating Maps?"

"Yes."

"That's adorable."

"Shut up Drake."

"You two are so cute together."

"I will hurt you."  
"Calm down. I'm just poking fun."

"-TT-"

o.0.o

"So are you really dating _Damian Wayne_." The girl in the desk behind Maps taps her back and stresses his name. Maps turns around to face her.

"Shhhhhh. I'm trying to pay attention." She says trying to avoid conversation.

"Everyone's been saying so. Apparently it was in a newspaper." Maps tries to focus on the board, but the girl behind her goes back to tapping her shoulder. "Is it true?" She inquires again. Maps sighs and turns around.

"Yes. Now can you please be quiet."

"It's just like really cool. He's like super rich. Some people say he's kind of weird, though. Do you think he's weird?"

"Yeah," adds another person, "I heard he liked lived with monks or something."

"All the best people are weird." She responds spinning the Carroll quote.

"Well, Sarah has such a huge crush on him."

"mmhmm." Maps says returning to her and trying not to get in trouble.

The girl starts up again. "It's kind of crazy right? Like no offense or anything, but you're not very pretty and like hes-" Okay now Maps is getting mad, but she couldn't do anything right now. The Headmaster was already mad at her and she didn't need another mess up. No, Maps is going to have to be smart.

After class Maps runs to find Colton. "Can you make a shampoo that will temporarily die someone's hair?"

"I guess. Who made you mad?"

"Some girl. Can you do it?"

"Give me a day."

She waits until after nightfall to begin her operation. She found out her name, Mary Wesley lives in room 206 with roommate Ena Larson. Both are on the soccer team and are at a game two towns over. Maps ties her mask around her face and makes for the fire escape. Her feet climb the one flight and she carefully steps on to the thin ledge that runs around the building and carefully she moves along. He feet shimmy along the border and stop when she reaches the window. In her pocket is a thin strip of metal that she uses to pry the window open, before less than gracefully tumbling in.

Maps finds her shampoo bottle and drops 3 drops of the solution into. Colton said that that would be enough to last for 2 days. Then she climbs out the window and runs back to her dorm.

The next morning Maps sits in her class and the girl behind her has neon green hair. A smile crosses her lips as she thinks, "Honour defended."

o.0.o

"Hey Robin." Greets the towering man standing in the street.

"Abuse." He says to his friend.

"Long time no fight." The other boy says, cringing at the terribleness of his own joke.

"Do you want to join me on patrol?"

"Sure."

"I heard you go a girlfriend." Colin says on a rooftop in Tricorner.

"You read that infernal paper too?"

"Nah. Just heard some people talking about it. What's she like?"

"She is very... energetic and always gets excited even if it's the littlest thing. Maps also sees the good in everyone" Damian says quickly, with his mouth betraying him.

A loud awe escapes Colin's lips. "Rob and Maps sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"

"Wilkes, if you do not stop I am going to leave."

"I-N-G. First comes love-" and he's gone. "You're no fun." Colin says to the wind.

o.0.o

Damian leaps up on another roof with his mind still reeling on Colin's childishness. He turns when he hears someone land on the roof behind him. "Hey Babybat." greeta a voice he recognizes as Stephanie's.

"What?"

"Heard you found love?"

"It is not love. I have found a person who is worth my time."

"Uh okay. When can we meet this girl?"

"Never." Spoiler ignores his response.

"Her name is Mia right?"

"She does not like being called that."

"Wittle Robins finally growing up." She says in a singsongy voice." Damian jumps of the roof going to find some muggers to fight, alone.

o.0.o

Maps catches a shadowy figure outside her window. It stands on the building across from her's and appears to be looking right at her. Knowing that is most likely one of Damian's ninja buddies she smiles and waves. The figure runs off.

Maps keeps looking out the window and catches four more people stopping by during the night, before she falls alseep. Each time she smiles and waves.


	4. Snowmaggedon

**Prompt from irl friend: Maps gets hurt.**

Maps always loved the snow, Damian not so much. It is wet and cold and always left tracks. They curled up in front of a fire while reading Romeo and Juliet. She smiles as Damian changes his voice ever so slightly for each of the characters. Maps writes noted for her English class, while occasionally taking another role. She glances up toward the window, the snow has stopped falling.

"Dami?" she says interrupting his soliloquy.

"Yes?"

"Let's go sledding."

"No."

"You have acres of land, there has to be a good hill somewhere."

"I don't know of any."

"Ask your dad then or Alfred. We'll have fun."

"Fine." Damian untangles himself from the nest and leaves the room.

"Father said that the best hill for sledding is half a mile northwest. Father said that we can not miss it."

"Let's go!"

"How much farther?" Maps asks trudging the two disk sleds that Alfred helped them find.

"Not long."

"We're here." Damian notes as they cup onto the cusp of a hill.

"Woah. Maps remarks looking down at the slope that is full of bumps and curves. "This is going to be the best hill ever! You to go first."

"Okay. I sit on it correct?"

"Yep. Pop a squat and fly done." Damian sits down on the disk. "Have fun!" she yells after him, as he starts speeding down. She watches him as his sled reaches a sharp turn and he almost falls off. Then he reaches the bottom of the hill and Maps yells that she's coming down before excitedly taking off. Her sled follows Damian's track and a shout of joy escaped her lips when she realizes just how fast she is truly moving.

Then everything goes wrong. Maps reaches the sharp turn that Damian had trouble with and grabs on tight in a desperate attempt to keep control. A sharp cry escapes from her lips, as her foot ends up trapped under the slip and as she falls off the disk. Her body lays in the snow.

"Maps!" yells Damian as he begins running up the hill to her. "Are you alright?"

"My foot." She grits out in pain. "I hurt it." Damian notices small tears at the corner of her eyes. Damian sits in the snow before and carefully ing rolls up her pant leg. His eyes catch her wincing.

"It appears to simply be a sprain." He notes.

"Are- are you sure? It hurts a lot."

"Yes, but I suppose Pennyworth would be a better judge. Let's get back to the manor."

"Okay." She says trying to stand up, but Damian acts quick and sweeps her off her feet bridal style. "I can walk." Maps notes before adding. "I think."

"You will not help your foot by doing that."

Damian carries her in the back door and yells for Alfred to collect a first aid kit and meet them in the drawing room. Damian carefully sets her down on the couch and tells her that he has to take her boot off.

"I trust you to be careful." she says as Damian begins to completely undo the laces. He then slowly pulls the boot off the offending foot.

"Master Damian. What has happened?" inquires Alfred.

"Maps sprained her ankle while we were out sledding. It need to be wrapped and iced." The boy says matter-of-factly. Alfred sits on the couch next to her foot and grabs an ace bandage from the kit he bought.

"You have to stay off this for a while Ms. I'll get a pair of crutches once it's wrapped."

"Thanks Alfred." responds Maps as Alfred begins his work fixing her foot. Damian watches intensly studying every move the butler makes. The Older man finishes, secures it with clasps, and passes her an ice pack.

"Here you go." He says as he gets up and leaves the room. Maps yells another thank you after him.

As soon as Alfred is gone from earshot Damian asks, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's a sprain like you said."

"Well, I do not like seeing you hurt."

"And I don't like it when you're hurt. I'll manage Dami."

"-tt-" he says angry at the situation.

"Stop that and go find the book. That way we can continue."


	5. I Spy

**Prompt: The Batfamily spies on Damian and Maps while they're out for dinner. The prompt is from tl34lt12.**

 **Not particularly happy with this one, but eh lets roll with it.**

* * *

Dick is the first to find them. He texted Barbara and Tim. The latter then called Stephanie and Jason finds out. They all land on the rooftop with him, one by one. A few moments after Jason arrives, Selina Kyle make her way to the rooftop. "Why the family reunion?"

Dick sighs regretting sending the text; he should've known everyone would of found out.

Jason answers her question, "Bat-Brat is on a date." He points to the rooftop restaurant across the way. Damian and Maps sit and a table in the corner of the fancy, starlite restaurant.

"Uh Dick-" says Jason pointing up the street

"What?" He turns to see the red streak storming down the road. "Who called Wally?"

He comes to a stop right before him.

"You did. I got a butt dial about 6 minutes ago. I heard the kid had a date and I couldn't miss it."

"Stay down. So he won't see us." notes Tim.

Damian watches his date's eyes widen for a second as she looks just pass her shoulder. "What?" He asks

"Nothing." She says quickly still watching the read streak.

Damian watches a reflection of the scene on a glass behind her. And Maps watches his face turn into a scowl.

"Can anyone figure out what they're saying?" asks Jason.

"Maybe." responds Tim pulling out his wrist computer.

"We probably shouldn't." Notes Barbra.

"He can hurt us." says Wally.

"He can try." remarks Jason. "Keep going Tim." The boy looks up torn before giving into curiosity and returning to his computer. As he looks down at his screen, the other people watch as Damian says something to Maps and walks away. She waits for him to be out of sight, before turning directly to the building they are standing on. It looks empty, but knowing Dami's family she understand that it's not. They watch as she waves.

"She's saying something." comments Selina.

"She's telling us to run." responds Tim.

"Shit." Comments Jason. "That means-"

"-He went to call Bruce." On Tim's note there is a flush of fabric and they turn around.

"Go leave them alone. All of you." He looks directly at Wally and Selina.

"Bye Dick." Says the speedster running off.

Everyone else starts to leave and descend from the rooftop. Dick catches Maps smiling wide, while Damian is triumphant, but then he realizes that Bruce got there to fast and was probably on an adjacent rooftop. Not so fast Damian.


	6. Birthday Party

She sent him on a wild goose chase. Her riddles written in a messy script across notebook paper lead him all across the city. In the end it sends him back to the manor. Damian treads the steps mildly annoyed and opens the door.

"-Surprise!" Announces two people that stand right before the entrance.

"What is this?"

"A birthday party," explains Maps, "for you."

"Yeah Happy Birthday." Adds Colin.

There is a break in the conversation that prompts Damian to ask, "What happens now?"

Maps jumps up. "Whatever you want! There's movies and cake and I busted out Settlers of Catan which might be hard to play with three people but we'll manage and-"

"Maps," says Damian stopping her, "breathe."

"Later, but first, what do you want to do?"

Damian looks over at Colin who gives him a shrug so the boy just says, "the last thing."

"Great. It's in here." Maps leads them into the dining room where the game is already set up across the table. "The idea is simple," she begins, "you try to collect resources so that you can build settlements and CONQUER THE WORLD!" The last part comes out dramatically.

"Sounds fun." notes Colin as they all take a seat.

"What color do you want Dami?"

"Red." He responds sharply.

"Colin?"

"I'll be orange."

"Okay and I'll be white." She sorts out the pieces. "So you start with two settlements on the pieces intersections and you get a resource from each of the adjacent pieces when that number is rolled. You then cash them into the bank, that'll be me, to buy more roads and settlements or dev cards. They give you stuff. Got it?"

"-I guess-" says Colin while Damian goes, "-of course-"

"Dami, why don't you pick first since it's your birthday." He momentarily studies the board and carefully places his two settlements in what Maps realizes are two very good spots. Colin goes next placing his with less planning and she realizes that it will hurt him. Finally, Maps put her pieces down on spots that she thinks are okay, but wishes she had Damian's. Maybe going easy won't work.

The game gets underway and Maps quickly realizes how much of a strategist Damian can be. With that she also realizes that Colin really isn't, but he seems to be having fun. Maps strikes an alliance with him, hoping to draw the game close, but gives up after watch Damian pull in 14 wood with 1 roll. "Are you sure you never played this before?"

"Yes."

"Beginner's luck?" suggests Colin looking down at his dismal amount of cards.

"There is no luck. Grandfather taught me strategies for conquering, this is a much simplified version. They still apply, especially when your opponents have no idea you're using them.

"Dami, we are never playing Risk."

"Agreed." remarks Colin.

They finish cleaning up the game and Damian watches as Maps whispers something into Colin's ear. They share a look before moving in opposite directions. Colin cuts the lights while Maps hurries into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" asks the birthday boy to no response. The only noise is a whispered, "Thanks Alfred" from the kitchen.

Then both of his friends start singing. " _Happy Birthday to you..."_ Maps walks forward holding a candle lit cake. She sets it before Damian and when the song ends he looks at the cake for a moment before blowing the candles out. Colin hits the light.

"What'd you wish for?"

"Colin, you're not suppose to ask!" Remarks Maps personally offended.

"I did not make a wish." Says the birthday boy.

"What!?" responds Maps. "We have to re do it. I'll get the lighter." Damian looks over to his friend confused as Maps leaves the room. She returns and relights all the candles and cuts the light. The song is performed terribly off key one more time and Damian blows all the candles out again. "Did you make a wish this time?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we can eat cake." Maps sitting down at the table

"Um, Maps, we don't have plates or a knife."

Running back to the kitchen she says, "knew I forgot something!" She passes the knife to Dami telling him to cut the cake. They all take a slice and then, happily dig in.


	7. Holdup

Maps finds her math class interrupted by the sound of a gunshot that originates from another part of the school. The students dive into the rehearsed lockdown procedures. They all pile in the corner of a room when a voice comes over the PA system. "Listen up kids. We don't want to hurt you, but we will all we want is ten of you with a Daddy Warbucks back home. One kid from each classroom, send them out into the hall."

"-what are you doing?" asks the boy to her left as she types into her phone.

"Getting back-up." She responds as her fingers text Dami. Once that is done the opens up the detective club group text and makes sure everyone is safe.

Her phone buzzes lightly as Damian responds, "coming." It continues to buzz as the group responds to her message. Maps sits back for a second before rocketing up to the sound of another gunshot and screams. They also listen to eh loud voices moving outside their door. It gets kicked in, by a man in a mask with a gun. "Everyone stand up." He demands as another guy enters the room behind him. Her classmates and teacher carefully stand up and move into a line. Maps gets tossed into the middle. "We just need one of you." Says the first guy.

"A nice rich one." Remarks the second guy. "So who should we take?" He looks Maps up and down before moving further down the line, until- CRASH. The window behind them breaks open and a smile moves across Maps' face as she catches a glimpse of a yellow and black cape. A gun goes off and students dive for cover, screaming. Robin fights the two men, initially disarming them and then sending one of them into the wall. Maps watches as he gets up and starts to move over to where Robin is clearly showing off with the other guy. Maps carefully stand up behind the guy and grabs a three hole punch off the teacher's desk. It makes hard contact with the back of his head. Robin looks up from his show shocked, as the other man reels on Maps. He finishes the first guy off quickly now, as he wants to go help. To go stop her from being hurt, but her foot makes contact with the other guy's crotch. He doubles over and Maps quickly knocks him unconscious with the hole punch. Damn did that hurt her shoulder. She catches Robin smirking at her before running to the door and going to take out the other people involved. The rest of the class looks at her in shock and awe.

Later Damian knocks on the window to Maps' room and she pushes it open. "Are you alright?" He says climbing in.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes. Good job in there today."

"No way you were having all the fun. Is it like that all the time? It was so cool."

"In a way. It can get much more complicated than guys holding your girlfriend's school."

"Hmm" She notes in thought. "They cancelled classes for tomorrow, wanna chill here tonight?"

"I have patrol."

"Come by tomorrow?"

"I will."

"Okie Dokie. Go kick butt."


	8. Harry Potter

**Wow two weeks with nothing. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to get another chapter up this week to make-up for it, but life happens. I'll try though.**

 **Anyway, we're back to kid DamiMaps!**

* * *

"You got another cat?"

"Yes. I am seeking name suggestions."

"Let me see." Maps bends down a picks the tabby up from the ground. A meow escapes the cat's lips. "Mcgonagall." SHe responds factly.

"What?"

"You know the wizard in _Harry Potter_. The coolest person in the books?" Damian looks back at her blankly and mildly annoyed. "You don't know." She realizes shocked.

"I have never read _Harry Potter."_

"Blasphemy! I will have all seven books here tomorrow. They're classics." She pauses. "If you didn't read _Harry Potter_ what have you read?"

"Ever heard of _The Prince_ by Machiavelli?"

"Nope."

"Expected so. That book is a classic. My mother gave it to me when I was young."

"Dami, you're fourteen. We're still young."

"-tt-"

o.0.o

 _Harry Potter_ is the absolutely most horrendous thing to ever be written, thinks Damian as he closes the back cover on book seven. How could Maps even think that it was any good? Drake he could understand but Maps? He held her to a higher standard. The book is filled with magical nonsense, mediocre writing, and main character so stupid it's a miracle he survives all seven books. He would have to have a talk with her about her choice in literature.

o.0.o

 _The Prince_ is the absolute worst thing to ever be put down on paper! thinks Maps as she reaches the critical analysis section of her Barnes and Noble copy. She was expecting a fairy tale, about a sweet young prince who saves the world or whatever. Maps was absolutely not thinking that it would be a philosophical argument that rulers should be feared instead of loved. There was no visuals, and no real story. She tries to imagine a smaller Damian pouring over the book reading about how to make people afraid and the dangers of being benevolent. For a moment she just want to pull him into a big hug, but she's alone in her dorm room. Her mood lightens though when she thinks of how much he'll enjoy _Harry Potter._ Who doesn't like those books?

o.0.o

"Here are your books." Damian says passing back the towering pile to her.

"Did you read them all?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes."

"And what'd you think?" Maps rolls up on the balls of her feet.

"They were... not enjoyable. The writing was not good and Harry is more idiotic than Todd."

"They're children's books, not like what you gave me."

"It was a children's book to me. It is quite interesting, though, and the book makes a sound argument. There is not silly in it. "

"Well it's not _Harry Potter,"_ she says in a resigned defiance, "Nothing is like _Harry Potter."_

In the end, the cat still ended up being named Mcgonagall.


	9. Short Shots

**Here are two super short prompts I wrote.**

* * *

 **Damian looks down at the bottle of cologne that he received for his birthday from Jason. Tim had told him it was a good brand, so the boy set it aside for a special night out with Maps. That night is tonight and after Damian finishes buttoning up his shirt he reaches for the bottle. Damian squirts the bottle against his neck and gets meet with a flower sent. The strong scent leaves him looking confused for a moment, until he reacts by slamming it down and trying to wipe the liquid from his neck. His eyes glare over to the bottle. Todd switched it, Damian realizes as there is a loud knock at his door. Damian turns to the door red faced.**

"Hello?" Asks Maps as she pushes her head around the door.

"In here!" Damian responds. Maps makes her way into the room and instantly latches on to his scent. Her nose wrinkles and her feet move closer until Maps is standing right before him. Damian looks down confused, but Maps ends up sniffing his neck.

"Dami, are you wearing perfume?"

"No."

"Lair." Damian lets out a -tt- before choosing his next words.

"Todd told me it was cologne."

"Well, I like it . A lot actually. Don't get rid of it okay?"

"No." He responds, but Maps looks at him with big eyes. "Fine."

"And tell Jason thank you." She pushes kiddingly.

"Absolutely not."

"Okay."

* * *

 **This prompt is from tl34lt12 on . Prompt: a ball dance.**

* * *

"Sorry!" Maps says again after stepping on Damian's now dulled tux shoes for the hundredth time that night. They're dancing, well trying to. It consists of Damian dancing and Maps trying to keep up while stumbling over her own feet.

"It's fine. Just let me lead."

"Okay." Maps looks down at her feet just in time to see her foot get caught in Damian's. They both end up toppling to the ground. The people around them stop dancing and look down at them. Maps just looks around with a sheepish grin across her face. They climb back onto their feet and walk off the dance floor.

"Maps," starts Damian.

"Yes?"

"You have two left feet."


	10. Bottle Rockets

They don't know how the contest started but now Dick, Tim, Damian, and JAson (though he will say that he is not participating despite everyone knowing that it is a lie) have 48 hours to perfect the bottle rocket.

Damian had already seen Dick sitting with alfred and cutting fins out of cardboard, and knew that he is behind. So Damian calls on the only person who can help.

"Hello?"

"Maps, I need your assistance."

"Whats up?"

"I need to build a bottle rocket."

"Sweet! How soon can you get here? Oh, and I'll text you a list of things to get."

"I will be an hour."

"Alright. I'll warn up the glue gun."

"Why did we need popcorn?" Damian asks climbing in the window.

"Mindsnacks. Did you get Pepsi?"

"Yes."

"Now we can get to work."

Maps sketches out the fin shape on the sheets of thick aluminum that they have. Damian cuts them out of the metal, as they work in a focused silence. When the wings are done, they wrap their hands in latex gloves and adhere using epoxy. Damian sketches a cone pattern while Maps hold the rocket together while everything dries. It takes four hands to bend the aluminum and secure it. Then they rock back and admire their handiwork.

"Is it done now?"

"Almost." Maps darts over to her desk and grabs a Sharpie. In her messy script, she writes 'BEST ROCKET EVER' along the side. "Now it is done." She passes the rocket to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Make sure you let me know if you win."

"I will."

"You know I have faith in you, but tim is really smart. He probably put a jet engine on it."

"I will win." He responds with a sly smile."

"What did you do?" No response. "Dami?"

"Got to go. Love you." He says getting his stuff and moving to the window.

"Love you too, but what'd you do?"

"Bye."

"Dami-" and hes gone. Maps sighs and runs her hand through the thin layer of aluminum that covers everything.

O.0.o

The October air wrapped around them in the field. Dick is bend over the launcher trying to follow the box's instruction. Jason sits in a lawn chair with his feet kicked up on a cooler. Damian sits in a similar chair fiddling with the rocket and waiting for Tim to finally show up.

"Where Have you been?" Asks Jason as he spots the younger boy running up to them.

"Well, someone took every bottle from my apartment four different times." His eyes move between Jason and Damian who both look equally guilty. As Tim walks away Jason turns to Damian and goes "You too?"

"-tt-"

"Let's get started!" Yells Dick from over by the launcher. "Who wants to go first. "

"Have Tim go that way we can all lose faster." Remarks Jason.

"Uh Dick," interrupts Tim who is turned away from the group. "Did you invite the girls?" All four of them turn and look are the four figures carefully approaching.

"No. Jason?"

"Not me. Must of been Demon Spawn."

"I did not." The girls finally reach them.

"Hi" says Stephanie lightheartedly.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Jason.

"We're here for the rocket contest." States Barbra. "We did help build yours"

Damian, Jason and Dick all share a look knowing that they are going to lose terribly. "So," starts the latter, "We're judging this by time spent in the air. Everyone got it?" There is a chorus of agreement from the group. "Alright Barbra is first."

"Why?"

"Alphabetical order." SHe passes Dick the rocket and helps him set it up. The rest of the group divides and Damian pulls Maps aside.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" He asks.

"Barbara told me, or better yet. Hacked my computer with the message, 'build a rocket and be ready at 8am.'"

"Who will win?" Maps looks over at Tim and Barbara's rockets that are decked out with different types of tech that Maps probably couldn't even name.

"Not us."

Cass' rocket goes next and does a modest flight, but it's not even close to Barbara's record. Damian brings his up and fills it with water and then sets it up. His hand closes around the cord and 3.. 2.. 1. Maps' head tilts up as it follows the simple rocket. The rocket reaches zero-g before beginning it's decent and Dick's finger hits the timer as soon as the tip touches the ground. "Sorry Babs little D takes the lead by .0004 seconds." Maps looks over at her shocked that their simple design actually worked.

Damian holds the lead through Dick and Jason's launches. Maps goes to set her's up and begins the countdown. The rocket shoots up and half way a compartment drops sending confetti and glitter onto the ground and people below. They all look around at each other shocked and silenced until Tim pulls a piece of paper from his hair saying, "That is actually kind of cool." The rocket hits the ground and dives for the forgotten timer.

"You didn't win." He remarks "Stephanie you're next." She takes her rocket over to the launch pad. Maps picks a piece of confetti out of Damian's hair.

"You are covered in glitter."

"Thanks to you."

"Hey, it won't be the last time." Comments Jason as Stephanie's rocket goes up into the air.

Tim sits tinkering with his rocket as Stephanie's hits the ground. "Tim you're up come beat us all."

"If you added an engine-" starts Stephanie

"There were no rules." Tim rocket goes off and he pulls out his phone to trigger something. His finger touches the screen and boom. THe rocket send small pieces flying down at them, but everyone is too busy laughing to notice. Tim looks around confused and shocked, as Stephanie's arm slinks around in shoulders. The melted metal remains his the field right before his feet.

"On that note," Says Dick between laughs, "Damian win, by .0004 seconds."

"Yass." Maps pulls Damian into a hug while everyone starts to clean up Tim's rocket's remains. Then they leave still covered in glitter.


	11. Cowl

Damian opens the door to his apartment and is greeted with a pile of smoke. "Did you try to cook again?"

"You can't cook any better and i thought it'd work this time." Yells Maps from the kitchen. Damian enters the room with just enough time to see Maps toss a charred mass into the trash can pan and all. Maps looks up at him, noticing a change in his posture. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What did you try to make?"

"No changing the topic," Maps pushes open a window before leading Damian into the much less smokey living room. "What happened?"

"Father offered me the cowl today."

"He wants you to be Batman."

"In way. He said it's my decision, to let the Batman live or die." Her hand finds his.

"And you're not sure about it." She says simply trying to get more out of Damian.

"The mantle is all I ever wanted. It's my birthright; I was born to replace Father." He looks right up at her, right into her eyes.

"I've told you to forget about that. Dami, you're your own person." Maps notices his tongue move up behind his teeth, "and don't '-tt-'"

"Gotham needs a Batman. Every Time something happened, someone stepped up and has worn the cowl."

"Just make sure you want this, and not out of some sense of honour or duty. Make sure it's best for you."

"I will."

O.0.o

There is something surreal about seeing himself in the armour. Damian stands before a mirror in the Batcave. Maps stands behind him. "The suit looks nice, like really nice."

"It is new. No tears yet."

"Well, go stop crime and wake me up when you get home."

"Will do."

O.0.o

Damian nudges Maps awake as he crawls under her stolen covers. "How was day one?" She asks sleepily.

"Different. There is such power in Batman."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Yay. Now come to sleep."


	12. Karate

**Some parent DamiMaps!**

Damian gets home from Wayne Enterprises, just before Maps trots in with their daughter in tow. Loud camp songs escape their lips. "How was Girl Scouts?" He asks their little girl.

"So much fun! We're going to take a karate class next week! Imma learn to be a ninja Dad." She puts herself into the Karate Kid crane pose.

"Go put your uniform away," Maps says to the 7 year old who rubs to her room. "What's up?" She says to Dami.

"I don't want her learning karate or any other way of fighting. Maps, she's not going to become like the rest of us."

"Dami, it's one class with her Girl Scout troop. I doubt she'll even remember any of it."

"Just one class." He resigns.

"I'll sign her up. And Dami, I get that you want to keep her safe, but we have to let her try things."

"-tt-"

O.0.o

"Dad!" Damian's daughter cries running through the door to him. "Karate is so much fun. I want to do it all the time. Can I? Can I?"

Damian looks over at Maps who smiles lightly.

"Let me think about it okay?"

He catches her face fall. "That means no."

"No it means I'll think about it and talk with Mom."

"Okay. I'm going to my room." The girl runs out and her parents wait until she is out of earshot.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I think that we should let her do it. Karate is not going to make her go swing from roof tops. It might not even hold her interest for too long."

"If she wants to learn I want to teach her. Not have some half wit do it."

"Go tell her. She'll be happy."

"But Daddy," starts his daughter in response to his idea, "you don't know karate."

"I do too."

"Show me," she tests. Damian sighs before jumping into a flip and laying perfectly. His daughter jumps up and down in excitement. "Cool! So Cool! When can we start!"

"Tomorrow."

"Sweet! Hey Mom! Did you know that Dad is a ninja!?"

In the next room over Maps smiles.


	13. Funeral

"Dick is dead." The words are cold on his father's lips.

"No."

"Yes, Damian. He died-"

"Why hasn't he been restored? We have the means."

"You know that isn't what Dick would want."

"But we can bring him back."

"No. Damian-" The boy is gone down the hall in a sprint.

Damian doesn't know why he ended up here. Well, he does, but he's not quite ready to admit it. He was just walking and moving and now he is here. His fingers rapped lightly on the window. Maps immediately pushes it up and closes her arms around him as fast as he can. He doesn't resist and they stay connected, until Damian asks, "May I come in?" She moves out of the way and he climbs in.

"I heard. I'm so sorry Dami."

"It is not your fault." She watches his back straighten up. "Grayson had a honorable de-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. You don't have to act so callous. It's okay to be upset Dami. No one's going to judge you."

"-tt-" Maps hops up on her bed and Damian joins her.

"You can stay here if you want. If the manor-" She doesn't finish. She doesn't need to.

"Dick was..." Begins Damian.

"Your dad." Finishes Maps.

"No Father is-"

"Bruce is your father, Damian. Dick was your dad." She sees his lip go taut, and she closes her arms around him, pulling him close. "Everything will be fine, Dami." Her shirt gets slightly damp with silent tears.

Then they fall asleep curling up to each other's warmth.

The next morning Maps wakes up with Damian gone. She looks around and her eyes catch the steaming foam cup and brown paper bag on her night stand. One of her rainbow post-it notes are stuck to the bag with Damian's script on it. "Thank you -D" She smiles at the rare gratitude from Dami. She peels it off and sticks it inside her journal. In the brown bag is a Boston Creme. She grabs her phone and messages Damian as she eats the gift.

"Thanks for breakfast." She messages

"The funeral is Saturday." He responds

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I will be."

"Really?"

"Last night was a moment of weakness." A sigh escapes Map's lips as she reads the text.

"It was honesty."

"Will you come?"

"Yes."

THe wake is held in the manor people Maos have never seen before mill around in black. There is a closed casket up against one of the walls and covered with flowers. Much of the room is actually covered in flowers. Map's eyes lock onto Damian who stands in a dark corner. She walks up to him. "Who are these people?"

"Titans, Justice League, others."

"Oh. How have things been here?"

"Father's been distracted."

"Dick, did just d-"

"Not that."

"Any thing with a rogue?"

"No. This is different."

"Whatever it is it got to be important. Super secret spy mission or something?"

"-tt-"

Maps stays with Damian in the back fo the room away from people. They don't move or talk to anyone, until the procession of the grave begins. Dick is being buried on the property and Maps and Damian wait until the room is cleared to leave. She stays with him the whole way.

A speaker stands over the grave talking about life and death. Damian catches the silent tears rolling down many people's faces. He turns his back to the scene and beings to walk back to the house. "Where are you going?" whispers Maps.

"Inside. Alone."

"But Dami-"

"No." He is gone right after.

Once the funeral is over Maps makes her way back to Gotham Academy. "Where'd you go?" She asks over the phone to Damian.

"The manor. I had work to do."

"It's okay if you couldn't be there."

There's no response and Maps tries to think of something else to talk about. Her eyes catch a _Shadowhunters_ poster up ahead. "Did you ever hear of the _Mortal Instruments?"_

"No."

"So basically it's..." And Maps launches into a long excited summary as she tries to make Damian feel better.


	14. Painting

**So sorry. I thought this went up a week ago, but oops! I'm going to get another on up this week.**

* * *

"Get your paint and a easel set up."

"Why?"

"Because, Dami, I just discovered the BEST THING EVER! This guy makes these awesome painting videos and his voice is so soothing." Maps sets up her laptop on a chair in front of where Damian assembles the easel and she pulls up one of the episodes. Damian finishes and sets up an second one. "Why are you setting up two?"

"Are you not joining?"

"Wasn't planning on it, but okay." Maps picks up one of the wooden palette and presses play on the video. Both her and Damian squirt out the required colors. She notices Damian adding additional colors to his and chalks it up to probably outsmarting Bob Ross. They begin.

Maps' eyes zero in and focus between the screen and her canvas. She doesn't notice Damian quickly stealing glances at her. "This looks so bad!" She laughs.

"Hmmm" responds Damian too engrossed in his own work.

"I bet yours looks like Bob Ross himself rose from the dead and painted it."

"No."

The episode ends and Maps trails on for a few minutes, as she finishes up on some details. Damian continues working diligently. "My masterpiece is finished!" Maps declares. She picks up the canvas and a wide smile is plastered across her face. She turns to face Damian but slams her arm into the easel. Maps loses her balance as the painting falls and both end up in a jumbled mess on the floor. The wet paint is smeared all over her clothes, skin, and hair. Damian looks down as Maps wipes the paint from her eyes and look up with a goofy grin. "It's ruined!" She laughs out. Her hair is smeared pink and her shirt is green making the scene looking completely mad. Damian pulls out his phone and quickly snaps a picture, just before Maps stand up. "Want a hug?" She remarks jokingly.

"No. No way." She steps closer. "Maps-" The messy arms close around him as Damian lets himself get taken into a hug and kissed on the cheek. Maps' eyes land on Damian's painting.

"That's not Bob Ross."

"Obviously."

"It's me."

"It's not finished." She eyes move over the canvas the painting is of her working on her painting, before she fell. The light hits her softly and even before it's finished the picture looks beautiful.

"Wow Dami-"

"It is not perfect."

"Who cares about perfect. Why don't you ere hang any of your work up?"

"Most are not right."

"Hang this one up. It deserves a museum."

"As you wish."

"Dami, nothing is perfect."

"Nature is."

"Okay, no. That's to deep. Let's back ti up and find a paint sink."

They walk down the hallway careful not to get paint on anything. Alfred rounds the corner and Damian fades his smile away. "Master Damian, what on Earth happened?"

"Only a minor incident."

"I knocked a painting over," owns up Maps, "... and proceed to make Damian a mess."

"Well Miss, the paint sink is in the basement. I suggest you both wash up before dinner."

"Thanks Alfred." She says taking Damian's hand and pulling him to the basement.


	15. Goliath

**Maps meet Goliath. Prompt from** **tl34lt12** **(Sorry for the lack of How to Train Your Dragon references, but I've never seen it.)**

* * *

"Hey Dami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a giant red dragon that you haven't told me about?"

"Perhaps." Maps looks up at the big red beast before her. "Hello Mr. Dragon."

"He is not a dragon. He is a mammalian megafauna."

"A mammalian mega-what? He looks like an appa. What's his name?"

"Goliath."

"It fits. He's not going to bite right?"

"Not you."

She smiles back at him. "Comforting." Maps walks up to Goliath and carefully pets his face, like one would a horse. "He's so soft." Goliath curls into her touch and uses his large tongue to lick her face. "You're just a big softy." Maps states wiping the slobber from her eyes. "Just like Damian."

"I am not a... softy."

"Keep thinking that Mister I have more pets than I can count." She jokes back. Goliath snuggles up close to her. "Awe. Who's a good appa?" She coos.

"He's not an appa -whatever that is." But his words go in one of Map's ears and out the other, because the animal holds all of attention. Until Maps catches a sight of his wings.

"Damian? Can. He. Fly?" She asks carefully holding back excitement.

"Yes." Damian places himself on Goliath's back with ease "Do you care to go for a ride?"

"YES." The girl initially struggles with getting on Goliath's back, but manages it with help from Damian. Maps tries to situate herself on his back. Childhood horse riding lessons are no help and she settles with holding her arms tightly around Damian's waist. "Goliath, let's go." commands Damian and the animal walks out of the cave, before taking flight.

"woooOOOAAAAHHHHH!" The ground shrinks below them. "This. Is. Amazing! Look! Look! The manor is so tiny!"

"We are several stories up now."

"Coollll! Wait. Can we go by the Academy?"

"I suppose." Damian steers Goliath in the direction of the school. Maps looks down, watching as building pops out of trees. Damian directs Goliath up and out of site ad they reach the campus. Maps looks down at the students running around on the Saturday morning. She catches a white head if hair and points down

"Look there's Olive and... OMG YES!"

"What?"

"Her and Kyle. They just kissed. It's happening OTP complete!"

"We should probably head back."

"Why?"

"A giant red flying... appa... as you say might attract attention."

"That makes sense." The animal begins to head back in the direction of the manor.

Back at manor the two stand around petting the giant animal. "Probably should've asked this earlier, but where did you get Goliath?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"No." He remarks sharply.

"Okay. Maybe later." She says dropping the topic he clearly doesn't want to discuss.

They stand in silence for a few moments petting the beast. Until Damian comments, "It's not a nice story."

"Not every one is."

A few days later the two sit in the manner over a chess board with Titus at their feet. "I first met Goliath when I was a younger and still living with Mother." Maps looks up at him. He doesn't discuss his time with the League of Assassins much with her. "There was this ritual, a rite of passage, called the year of blood."

"Sounds bad."

"It consisted of a series of tasks and artifacts that I had to steal."

"Like from a museum?"

"No. From ancient temples and the likes."

"Goliath and his family were protectors of one of these relics and I killed the rest of his family, but I could not hurt him. I returned with Goliath to Mother and she deemed him my champion."

"So you two have been together for years."

"Yes."

"Appa, man's best friend." Maps picks up a rook and moves it in line with Damian's king. "Check."

"What is that word? Drake referred to Goliath as such." Damian's King evades capture.

"Well once upon a time there was a cartoon called _Avatar the Last Airbender_ and the main guy had a flying giant furry thing called appa. He was like Goliath, but grey." She makes her move. "Checkmate, and it's a good show. You should watch it."

"Perhaps." He says shortly.

"You're not going to."

"Most likely."


	16. Move-in

**ey! Sorry for the sporadic updates, but I'm finishing up school and it has gotten crazy. I'm on break in 3 weeks so I'll have much more free time then! Anyway this comes from Zoo Crew on who just prompted: Brothers.**

 **Plus I've been kinda digging older!DamiMaps. Let me know if you want to see more of that**

 **Age: College Freshmen.**

* * *

"Let me get a picture." asks Dick as he sets the last moving box down and snaps a shot of Damian and Maps' new box covered apartment.

"Weren't we promised pizza?" asks Jason knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I think." responds Tim watching as Dick pushes Maps and Damian next to each other before snapping another pick on his phone.

"Dami's all grown up." fawns Dick. As Damian -tt-s at him.

"The trucks gone." Remarks Kyle as he steps into the crowded room.

"I will order the pizza." Announces Damian.

"Cheese please!" responds Maps before everyone else shouts out their answer.

"Pineapple."

"Ew. Sausage."

"Pepperoni." adds Tim in conclusion.

Damian orders cheese, pineapple, and sausage.

"When do classes start?" asks Kyle to his sister.

"Two weeks. When do you fly back to Central City?"

"Three days. Don't get into any trouble."

"What trouble could I possible get in?" Maps asks joking. "I don't get in trouble."

"Just don't try to go hunt Batman again."

Maps' eyes widen in joking offense, "who told you?"

"Colton."

"The traitor." Maps catches Damian's older brothers sharing a look and she knows what's coming next.

"I need to hear this story." remarks Jason.

"No No No no no. It's from before I even like got to know Damian." Tim looks over at the boy who rolls his eyes.

"You've heard this story." He states.

"Of course," he responds.

Jason sits down on the wooden floor. "I'm not leaving til i hear this."

"Me neither." adds Dick sitting down smiling. "Sorry." He adds.

"Alright tell it." Maps ceeds to her brother and everyone ends up sitting down on the floor.

"Well," starts Kyle, "back in school Maps thought it would be a bright idea to sneak into the GCPD and light up the bat signal." Her hands fly up to cover her reddening face. Kyle continues, "So Maps has Colton distract the desk guard with smoke pellets, right?"

Maps nods her head sheepishly before picking up the story. "Yeah, then I ran up and figured out how to light the signal. It went well, but-" She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Damian slips her around her.

"And..." prompts Jason.

Maps mumbles into Damian's sweatshirt.

"What's that?"

"I fell asleep." Then the bat boys laugh and almost drown out the sound of a dinging doorbell. Tim announces that he'll get the pizza and stands up.

"Did they catch you?" asks Dick.

"No. Uh Batman carried me back to my dorm."

"-No way." Remarks Jason.

"Yep." A smirk grows across his face.

Tim brings over the stack of pizza and sets it down on the floor. Everyone flips open the lids. "Where's the pepperoni?" He asks

"Damian ordered." Responds Jason. "Have pineapple."

Kyle's phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket, before cursing quietly to himself. "I forgot I'm meeting Olive for dinner tonight."

"Smooth, but tell her hi!" Maps comments as Kyle quickly moves to gather his stuff and shove a slice of pizza in his mouth. He says his goodbyes as he hurries out the door.

Everyone waits until he is gone and the door is closed to speak. "So the Bat Signal?"

"It was so long ago."

"We won't hold it against you."

"Speak for yourself, Timbo."

"Todd," warns Damian."

"Calm down. Maps is cool. Bruce though..." He takes a bite of his slice.

Damian manages to remove his brothers from Maps and his new apartment. Dick was the hardest to remove. The two of the stand looking around at the collection of boxes that litter the apartment. "Where should we start?" asks Maps.

"We need a bed."

"Makes sense. It's in here!" She leads him to the bedroom that is empty spare three long IKEA boxes and a mattress leaning up against a wall. "Let's go!" Maps says pulling a box cutter out of her pocket.

8:30 pm 45 Minutes into Bed Building

"An absolute imbecile wrote these instructions."

"It's just a puzzle"

"It's absolutely absurd. Who speaks Swedish!?"

9:45pm 75 Minutes

"No you're not falling asleep on me."

"Mmkay."

10:15pm 100 Minutes

"We're done."

"What about that piece?"

"Ignore that piece."

"We're not ignoring that piece."

10:40pm 125 Minutes

"Maps. Maps?" He sighs looking at her curled up form. There is a hammer in her hand. Damian smirks at her calm form. Damian goes and unwraps the mattress before lifting it onto the bed. Then he lifts his girlfriend up onto the newly finished bed. After that he falls asleep next to her on the bare mattress.


	17. Pool Party

**There's a pool party and all of Damian's friends are coming.**

 **Prompt from tl34lt12 on**

* * *

Dick and Alfred organized a pool party for Damian and his friends Dick claimed he needed more non-crime fighting interaction with children his age who are not Maps. Damian on the other hand is less than thrilled and complains to Maps about his brother's meddling interactions and insistence on recruiting other members of the family into his schemes. "Oh come on Dami," starts Maps slightly annoyed by his disapproval of the event, "I've only ever meet Colin, but I bet the rest of your friends aren't that bad."

"-tt-"

"Duke seems nice when you talk about him, so does Maya. Plus it will be fun. Is there anyone there I don't know about?"

"The Kent boy. Dick assisted."

"What's his first name?"

"Jon."

"Cool! Try to perk up. We'll play swimming games and all this sweet stuff."

"Water Games?"

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

Maps shows up in the July heat to Wayne house in swim trunks and tank. She is, per usual, greeted by Alfred at the door. "Damian is out in the back Miss. I trust you can find your way?"

"'course Alfred."

She makes her way out the patio doors and sees Damian and a girl, that she can only assume is Maya, sitting with their legs in the pool. They turn to look at her when she enters. "Hey!"

"Hi", greets Maya, "Are you Maps?"

"Uh-huh. Is it just you two?" Maps sets her pool bag down away from the pool and goes to sit next to Damian.

"Colin is in the bath house." Maps kicks the water up wondering when she can jump in.

"-uh, hey, Damian?" says a voice from the door to the patio. Maps turns to look and sees an older boy with dark skin. "You know your house weirds me out right?"

"You've mentioned it before Duke." remarks Damian. "This is Maya and Maps. Colin is the one walking up." Colin drops down next to Maps in the water.

"So are we going to get in the pool?" asks Colin. Everyone else agrees and stands up. Maps and Colin back up on the ground ready to run and jump in. Everyone else jumps them.

"On the count of three." Announces Maps. "1...2...WAIT." A curled up form literally falls from the sky and lands in the middle of the pool causing a massive wave. Maya rubs the water out of her hair. A small head pops up above the water, "Hi Damian." Everyone looks at him shocked. Maps has to remind herself to close her jaw. "Why's you all stop?" He asks innocently.

"'Cuz you fell out of the sky man." responds Duke.

"It looked fun from up there. I'm Jon." He says flying out of the pool and landing in front of them. The group goes down the line and says their name. Damian -tt-s when it reaches him. "So pool?" says the boy when introductions are finished. They all jump in now.

Damian swims up to Maps as everyone else begins to swim around. "You have some pretty cool friends." She remarks looking around.

"As do you."

"Mine don't have superpowers, well Olive, but still. You got to do this more often." She rests her arms on his and lets him hold her up in the water.

"Hey come join us!" Yells Colin from across the pool. Everyone else is lined up ready to jump in. Maps and Damian go and join them. They all rush into the pool. Maps sees a flurry of flips out of the corner of her eye as she curls up into a cannonball. Jon does the same.

"Nice to meet someone else who respects the cannonball." Maps says resurfacing and turning to the youngest boy.

"I'm Jon." He greets.

"I know. Dami mentioned you. I'm Maps."

"Right! I heard Tim and Kon talking about you once, about how you make Damian all mushy and nice." She feels herself begin to blush.

"Don't tell him that, for Tim's safety, but uh, yeah." She looks back and the heated, but friendly conversation Damian, Duke and Maya are in. Colin watches amused. She turns back to Jon. "So you can fly right?"

"Yep, just like my dad. He's Superman."

"Soooo coool."

Colin interrupts. "-Hey Maps and, uh..."

"Jon!"

"Jon. You're going to want to move these three want to have a flip off."

"That sounds wrong" mutters Duke as Maps and Jon swim back and to the pools edge.

"We'll judge!" Yells Maps.

Colin stands on the pools edge and holds his hand up like a microphone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the flip off. The first contender is Duke!" Duke backs up and runs into a flip that turns around so many times Maps and Colin both lose count. John gives a 7 and Maps an 8.

"And Duke receives a total score of 15!" Declares Colin. "Next is Maya!" She stands right of the end and jumps up gaining a lot of high. The flip is graceful and she smashes softly into the water.

"Thats a solid 9!" Remarks Jon.

"Agreed." Adds Maps.

"You should pull your arms in more." Inputs Damian. Maya sticks her tongue out at him.

"Last up," says Colin in his fake announcer voice, "is Damian." Maps smirks at his and knows that he won't miss an opportunity to show off. He doesn't disappoint.

"10." Remarks Maps.

"You're biased, I say an 8."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen that is the end of our jumping tournament the winners tied for first are Damian and Maya! Sorry Duke." Colin joins his friends in the water.

"It's cool."

"Now we'll play Stuck in the Mud!" Maps declares and earns okays from Duke and Colin. Jon asks what it is.

Colin explains, "It's a game, I learned it at the public pool."

"Gotham?" asks Duke and Colin nods. "Which one?"

"North."

"Me too. Maybe I'll see you sometime."

"Cool. Well the game is there's an 'it' and they run and tag someone. That person stops and stands with their legs apart and hands on her head. They get untagged when someone swims though there legs. It's not as creepy as it sounds. Got it?" Everyone nods.

Maps yells, "DUKE IS IT!" The boy closes his eyes and counts to ten as everyone dives away. Then the game begins.

They all have fun splashing around in the water and diving around. They tackle each other playfully until it grew dark.


	18. Prom

Sorry for the massive gap in update! I'll try for something more regularly.

* * *

Damian finds a note sitting atop his windowsill when he gets home.

 _Top of WE at 9 o'clock._

He looks at the handwriting and instantly pick it up as Maps, then he ponders over what she has planned.

Damian shows up to the roof of Wayne Enterprises at exactly 9 o'clock on the dot. She drops down silently onto the roof. Maps stands before 5 giant helium balloons spelling out, _P-R-O-M-?._ There's a bar of his favorite tried to the string and keeping the balloons grounded. "Maps, what is this?"

"A promposal." She says rising up on her toes, before rocking back. "So will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course." He answers as if it is obvious, before looking around. "How did you get up here?"

"The stairwell. You should look into the security." Maps notices Damian's draw drop slightly, but he recovers. "Oh those are for you." She gestures to the balloons and the candy.

"Thank you. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How does prom work?"

"Leave that to me. Just do what I tell you and you'll without doubt be on fleek."

"I still do not know what the word means."

"On point," she explains but Damian's expression does not change. "Cool, nice, put together. It's a good thing."

"Ah."

"Soooo, can you give me a lift down."

"Are you going to scream?"

"No."

Maps screams into Damian's ear the whole way down. He doesn't comment.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROM!?" Inquires a very excited Dick the minute Damian returns to the Batcave.

"How do you know?"

"Cass sent me a pic." Damian looks over at her leaning against the Batcomputer. She gives him an innocent wave. "You know, running across rooftops with giant balloons that spell prom is not subtle, right?"

"-tt-"

"But look, B," Dick turns to Bruce who is pulling the cowl off his head, "he's not little anymore."

"I've been taller than you Grayson for a year."

"I'm still older."

"Congratulations, son." Adds Bruce walking over and patting the kid on the shoulder.

"Thank you Father. I would recommend discussing security at Wayne Enterprises with Drake, Maps made it up to the roof carrying balloons.

"I'll make sure to look into that."

Maps sits perched up in a tree not far from her door. She presses her phone to her ear with her shoulder while tossing an apple back and forth. "What color should we wear Dami?"

"Colour?"

"For our vests on our tuxes. We got to match."

"You decide. I have no preface."

"Hmmm. How about yellow? A bright yellow? Like my sneakers and you cape."

"Okay."

Damian sits in a pile of traffic consisting of limos and towncars that block up the entrance to Gotham Academy. All the seniors are waiting to get picked up for prom. Damian is driving his father's classic Rolls Royce and is quickly getting annoyed with the lack of movement. His phone dings with a text from Maps. "Where are you?"

"At the front gate. There is a vast amount of traffic."

"I'll meet you."

Damian barely moves five feet in the time it takes for Maps to reach the car. She pulls open the passenger door and jumps inside. "Hey. Nice car."

"It is Fathers."

"I guessed. Aren't you excited?"

"I suppose."

"Come on! I promise it will be more fun than the galas and stuff."

Damian pulls up in front of the manor because Dick demanded that they swing by and let everyone get pictures. They roll up to 8 people standing on the manor's front steps with their phones out snapping pictures. "They're insufferable." Remarks Damian stopping the car but not getting out of it.

"It's sweet. Plus it'll be fast." Maps opens the door and jumps out. "Hi everyone!" She yells trying to see over the car and waving at them. They all chorus back greeting, before returning to their cameras. Maps bends back down and taps on the car window to get get Damian's attention before signalling for him to get out. He reluctantly obliges. Maps walks around the car and stands next to him.

"Smile." Says one of his family. Maps links her arm through his.

"I believe you require this." States Alfred walking toward them from the family and carrying a plastic box with two boutonnieres. Damian reaches in and pulls one out. He pins it to Map's jacket. He sees the cameras go off in the corner of his eye. Maps returns the favor careful not to poke her finger.

"Let's get all the boys together!" yells Barbara. Damian gets flooded by his brothers and Bruce. Maps scoots out of the way and pulls out her phone.

"You too, Alfred!" adds Stephanie. He jumps in and then the girls send the shutters flying.

"Here you guys go in," remarks Maps to the girls, "I'll take the picture." Steph and Cass jump off the stairs and sprint over to the group. Babs follows them. "Ready?" She asks as she presses the camera on the phone. When she lowers the phone the group disperses and Maps gets dragged back into pictures. Everyone rotates through, until the family tries to decide who goes next and the two dart back into the car. Maps waves as Damian pulls out of the drive.

They roll up to the venue. The valet opens the doors and takes the car. Maps slips her hand into Damian's and they walk into the ballroom. Purple lights swing around and the DJ plays loud musics. "Let's take some seats." Maps remarks leading Damian over to one of the tables that looks semi empty. Damian looks around the room recognizing it from one of the Gotham's high society galas. Tonight it looked much less boring. Maps says hi to some people in the room. The place is already filled up with 17 and 18 year olds. Kids find their seats and waiters bring plates to the table.

When they finish eating the DJ covers the room in loud party music and the students jump from their seats and make for the floor. Damian looks over at the mob to people jumping to a song that's only purpose seems to be repeating the word 'panda'. Maps grab his hand and jumps up, "Come on! Let's dance!" He follows her into the crowd of people jumping. He joins her in jumping to the music. She sees him smirk and grows her smile larger. The whole room gets crazy when the bass drops.

They move off the dance floor when the song end. "That was interesting." Remarks Damian.

"I didn't think you'd actually dance."

"It wasn't dancing, just jumping."

Maps looks over across the room "A photobooth!"

Maps looks down and the row of the pictures from the photobooth. "Is that a happy face in the last picture? Do I actually have a picture of Damian Wayne looking happy?"

"You have other, I know."

"I'm teasing, Dami." "7 Years Old" comes on over the sound system and they step back onto the dance floor. Maps slips her arms around his neck. "You got taller. You're making me feel short."

"Grayson said the samething."

"So stop growing."

"I can't control it."

"I suppose." A sweet smile sweeps across Damian's face as she raises up on her toes and pecks him on the lips.

They walk back to the seats as Maps asks, "Do you want to sneak out of here?"

"I know where the roof is."

"Let's go."

The warm May air wraps around them. "Gotham always looks so pretty up here." She remarks.

"You can't see the grime."

"I bet you can."

Damian just "hmmms" in response.

"It's still beautiful." Maps continues as she moves over to sit at the edge of the roof. Her feet dangle over the edge.

"Be careful." Damian remarks moving to join her.

"You'd catch me." She crosses their feet and rest her hand on top of his. "We're going to college in the fall." She states as if realizing it for the first time.

"I know. It is not like we are leaving to go anywhere."

"I wanted to ask you, since we're both going to Gotham U, if you wanted to get an apartment together."

"Of course. Why would I not want to?"

"I didn't know if you were wanting to stay at the manor."

"No."

"Yay!" The both turn and look as the Bat-Signal flicks on and lights up the Gotham sky. "That has to be so bad for light pollution, but I like it."

"Why?"

"Reminds me of you." She turns to look and him and very quickly they find their lips touching in a soft kiss of love not heat. They end their prom night on the roof kissing with the Bat-Signal behind them.


	19. Teen Titans

**Prompt from tl34lt12 who wanted a story with the Teen Titans**

* * *

"Whats wrong?" Maps says the minute she sees Damian on the roof of her dorm.

"Nothing."

"I am not stupid. Something is bothering you."

" Never said you were." She walks up close to him and takes his hand. "Father is sending me away for the summer."

"Where?"

"Jump. Grayson convinced him that I should join the Teen Titans."

"Oh. So you're going to be gone _all_ summer?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to make sure to call every night?"

"Whenever we're not on missions."

"And you're going to keep me up to date on all your adventures."

"As long as you do the same."

Maps pulls her hand out of his and moves it up over his shoulder, pulling herself into a hug. "I'm so going to miss you."  
"And I to you."

A week into Damian's move from Gotham, he sits on a couch in the common room texting Maps, while Raven is reading across from him and Jaime watches videos on his phone. " _This kid just made a paper ball hit the trash can from across the room and the teacher didn't even notice."_ Maps send him.

" _Nice to see the quality education you are receiving."_

" _It's the last week. :)"_

"-Hey Damian." Greets Beast Boy loudly, disrupting the busy silence of the room, and taking the seat next to him. He's obviously bored and looking for something to occupy his time. "Whatcha doing?"

"Texting."

"Ooo who ya texting?"

"Stop being nosy Gar." Interjects Raven, "it's probably his girlfriend or something."

"No offense Damian," starts Jaime about to say something that will most likely be rather offensive, "you don't seem like the girlfriend type."

"Totally." Agrees Gar.

"You will be disappointed to learn that I do infact have a girlfriend." state's Damian. Beast Boy and Jamie share a look, deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Yeahh.. We don't believe you." They say.

"-tt- What do you want?"

"Umm" They look at each other. "A picture." Gar states.

Damian lets out an annoyed grunt as he finds a photo of the two of them and turns to face his friends.

"Happy?"

"That's not really a boyfriend/girlfriends picture." Now they were just pushing him.

"What do you wish me to do video call her?"

"Yeah that will work." Damian dials.

It ends right away and is shortly followed with a text from Maps, " _I'm in class remember? Whats up?"_

" _People here are being idiots."_

" _Give me 5 minutes."_

A few minutes later Damian's phone rings and Gar and Jaime jump behind him to see the screen. The boy answers.

"Hey Dami, what's up?" Damian notices her sitting on the sink in a bathroom. He also sees her eyes widened upon seeing who is behind him.

"Could you please tell these two that you are actually my girlfriend?"

"I am actually Dami's girlfriend. Also, big fan guys." She adds to her boyfriend's annoyance. There is the sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps. "I gotta go. Dami, call me later I wanna talk with your new friends."

"Fine."

"Bye. Love ya."

"Love you too." The call ends.

"Look Damian has a heart after all." remarks Raven from her spot opposite them.

Damian sighs in exasperation before getting up to leave.

"Did you hear that?" Starts Gar to Jaime, "she's a big fan."


	20. Damian Wayne & the Dreaded Book Release

**Time for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and everyone is excited. I had no idea where I was going with this tbh.**

* * *

"Were here! Werehear werehearwerehere..."

"Maps, its a bookstore." Remarks Damian as she continues bouncing up and down.

"But but but Harry Potter!" She's jumping. "I know you didn't like it, but Dami- This. Is. Momentous. You won't regret coming."

"If you say so."

"The line ends down there!" She points to the long line of people that wrap around the edge of the building. "Let's go." She runs down the line with her wand pointing forward and her robes flocking behind her. Damian follows much less excitedly. They reach the end of the line about 40 people from the door. Maps in still bouncing.

"How long?"

"4 hours. Four hours." A smile grows across his face as he watches the shining one on her face. "Snape Snape Severus S-"

"What are you doing?"

"It's a song. It does like this. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snap-"

"-Dumbledore!" Adds a voice behind Maps. She turns around.

"Oh hi Tim. Hi Kon." Damian slowly turns around at Maps voice and the two his that follow her greeting.

"You got Dami here?" Tim asks.

"At least I do not look like a fool." He responds making of joke of Tim's Ravenclaw robes, Kon's Hufflepuff ones, and they're matching wands.

"I'm dressed the same." adds Maps in defense.

"It looks cute on you." She smiles. "We were here first." Damian says.

"So. We're not leaving. Not until we get this book." Damian '-tt-'s and turns back around.

"So, Maps, are you excited?" asks TIm.

"Uh-huh." She's rocking up and down on the balls of her feet.

A familiar voice says, "Hey guys!" from behind Tim and Kon. Everyone, including Damian, turns around to see Steph and Cass running up to them in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff robes respectively. Kon high fives Cass upon noticing there both in Hufflepuff robes.

"Fancy meeting you here." Comments Tim.

"Hey we weren't missing this. Cass finished Deathly Hallows last night."

"It was good." She says.

"Is anyone else coming?" asks Damian clearly annoyed.

"We didn't plan this." Remarks Steph.

"Unlikely." mutters Damian under a loud, "Are you guys hanging out without us!?" Coming from the end of the line from a voice he instantly recognizes as Grayson's. Him and Barbara join the rest of the gang. Dick moves to his fellow Hufflepuffs while Barbara and Tim share a mutual look of 'Ravenclaw is the best house.'

"Should we text Jason?" asks Dick looking at everyone else there.

"-No point. Roy and him are 11th and 12th in line." says Damian resigned. The family and Maps raise up on their toes to see down the line. The two are easy spot in Gryffindor robes.

"He has probably been here since noon." Remarks Tim.

"I'm going to call him." Dick pulls out his phone and dials. They all watch as Jason picks up the phone. "Turn around." Jason slowly rotates. Those in the back wave their wands in the air. Jason visibly sighs and turns back around, hanging up and talking to Roy.

Maps pulls out a bluetooth speaker from her pocket all it takes is a few guitar chords to get everyone in the near vicinity to shut up.

"Is that?" asks Tim

"I think so." adds Steph.

"You guys ready?" asks Dick.

All at once everyone minus Damian and Cass start singing, "Underneath these stairs..." Jason joins in on the first chorus when the whole entire line starts going, "WE GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

Damian sighs.

The line starts to move and everyone erupts into applause. Within twenty minutes they all have a copy of the book and depart quickly to go read it.

For the entire next week all Damian gets to hear about in Harry Potter as his family yells spells at each other on patrol.


End file.
